LA RAZON DEL GATO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: AU. Un cachorro albino conoce a un gato… Y vidas después se reencuentran… ¡Por el día de la amistad!... ¿Yullen?... podría ser…
1. Chapter 1

**LA RAZÓN DEL GATO**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**AU **Un cachorro albino conoce a un gato… Y vidas después se reencuentran… ¡**Por el día de la amistad**!... **¿Yullen?**... podría ser…

**Advertencia:** Forma de redacción no uniforme… Creo… Y partes de la llegada de Allen a la Orden hasta la misión en Martel…

**N/A:** Espero reconozcan a los personajes…

**DEDICADO A: ¡¡TODOS USTEDES!!**

**¡¡¡¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!!!!**

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**LA RAZÓN DEL GATO**

_Un alma puede ser eterna…_

_Pero todas tienen un punto de partida y un primer encuentro con alguien que será especial para siempre…_

Hace mucho tiempo, un cachorro fue rechazado por su madre al haber nacido albino cuando el resto de la camada era color marrón, de algún modo el pequeño se las arregló para continuar siendo amamantado hasta abrir sus ojos, siendo finalmente abandonado en el crudo invierno, donde su pequeño cuerpo no resistiría demasiado.

Fue afortunado al ser recogido por un amable viajero quien piadoso cuido de él, aun sabiendo que quizá no sobreviviría. Pero su fuerza de voluntad fue grande y logró sobrevivir, acompañando al viajero hasta su desafortunada muerte apenas meses después de su encuentro.

Estando sólo y aun siendo cachorro sufrió de los abusos de un perro de pelaje rojizo que le encontrase días después del fallecimiento del viajero, pero a pesar de las malas experiencias estaba feliz de no estar sólo, aunque, al ser mayor que él, su gusto por las _perritas_ hizo que le perdiera de vista.

Buscándolo por las privadas en que frecuentaba sus conquistas, corrió la suerte de ser adoptado por una pequeña niña y su familia. Era felizmente el guardián de la familia de quien estaban orgullosos sus dueños. Pero un día, salvando a la pequeña de un auto que no había visto, al no tener manos para detenerle, había hundido sus dientes en su ropa, alcanzando su piel al ser tan delgada la prenda.

La niña lloraba mientras su mamá se mostraba sumamente preocupada y el padre le insultaba por _atacar _a su hija, ante el malentendido terminó en un lugar aislado, frío, húmedo y oscuro de la perrera, parecía ser una especie de sótano con una pequeña ventana de barrotes que daba a un callejón continuo.

No alcanzaba a entender porque de un momento a otro la confianza que habían depositado en él se había esfumado, el sólo había protegido a la pequeña.

Con la esperanza de que volvería a ser de su confianza, se quedó dormido…

Un ruido le despertó de pronto... Era de noche y afuera estaba lloviendo, por los barrotes de la ventana que había ahí entraba un poco de agua, pronto vio una sombra colarse al interior.

—Tsk ¡Maldita lluvia!—una voz se dejo oír proveniente del lugar en que la sombra había caído.

—Eres un gato—reconoció, viendo también que estaba todo empapado.

—Y tú un estúpido perro—le respondió viéndole despectivo.

— ¿No huirás de mí?—se extraño, dado que generalmente los gatos huían al apenas verle.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Comparado con otros perros con los que me he encontrado, tú eres tan insignificante como un moyashi (**1**) —mientras terminaba su frase levantaba su pata apenas unos centímetros del suelo, asiendo alusión a lo pequeño que era.

—Pero soy más grande que tú—razonó de inmediato, con tono algo molesto.

— ¡Cállate! Te cortaré con mi Mugen—agudizó la mirada mientras levantaba una de sus patas delanteras mostrando su parte inferior.

— ¿Tu pata se llama Mugen?—preguntó ingenuo.

— ¡Esto es Mugen!—le mostró sus filosas uñas mientras una sonrisa maligna adornaba su rostro.

— ¡Tengo una duda: ¿por qué se llama _Mugen_?!—levantó una pata preguntando mientras le veía curioso.

—Por el _infinito _(**2**) dolor que te harán sentir—sonrío siniestro mostrando sus colmillos.

— ¡Ooh!—estaba asombrado por lo _genial_ que era el gato.

—Estúpido perro, ni siquiera captas una amenaza—le insultó mientras guardaba sus uñas, no tenía caso usarlas con alguien como el cachorro.

— ¿Eh? "¿Amenaza, dijo?"—apenas iba comprendiendo.

—Che—el gato decidió que era mejor ignorarlo, por lo que comenzó a secarse.

El perro sólo le observó, cuando el gato se acurrucó para dormir se levantó de su lugar y se acostó a su lado.

— ¡FUu! ¡FUu! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!—se esponjó, enojado por la excesiva cercanía, levantándose en el acto.

—La noche es fría—respondió.

—No me importa. No te me acerques ¿entendiste?—y se echó en otro lugar, alejándose nuevamente del cachorro, en cuanto acabó de amenazarle.

A la mañana siguiente el gato estaba _tan calientito,_ que le extrañó y abriendo sus ojos quedó en su enfoque un montículo de pelaje blanco.

— ¡Auu, auu, auu…!—aulló lastimero el cachorro al sentir a Mugen en su nariz, porque cuando el gato se dio cuenta que el cachorro disminuyó la distancia entre los dos en la noche le arañó aunque siguiera durmiendo.

— ¿Por qué me arañas?—le vio con ojos acuosos (_N/A:_ los famosos "_ojos de cachorrito_").

—Te advertí que no te me acercaras—comenzó el gato a bañarse, ahora olía a _perro_.

— ¿Por qué eres tan frío? ¿Deberías de confiar en los demás?—decía mientras pasaba su pata por su nariz continuamente, el rasguño le ardía.

— ¿Para que me abandonen como a ti? No gracias—casi finalizaba su aseo.

— ¡No me han abandonado!—le gritó enojado.

—Estúpido. Nadie va ha venir por ti—se encamino a la ventana.

—Prometo mostrarte que te equivocas y entonces salvaré tu corazón—su mirada era determinada.

—Estás sentenciado—dijo el gato marchándose por los barrotes.

Algunos días pasaron sin tener noticias ni del gato ni de sus dueños, pero no perdía las esperanzas, porque habían sido buenas personas con él, no como el viajero que le daba más cuidados al ser aun demasiado pequeño en ese tiempo, pero sabía que le apreciaban.

Quienes le llevaran ahí no se habían presentado para verle ni una sola vez, pero una niña y su hermano le llevaban de comer desde el siguiente día en que el gato se fuera, aunque sabía que pronto volverían a su casa en un país distante y no volvería a verles.

De hecho esa tarde se habían despedido de él y le habían dejado un poco de pescado, que aun no comía porque se sentía tan triste y sin hambre por la despedida.

Por la ventana veía el cielo que esa noche era muy oscuro a falta de la luna.

Risas y gritos de niños se dejaron oír muy cerca de ahí.

— ¡Ahí está!—escuchó gritar a algunos.

Poco después el gato entró por los barrotes pero no se mantuvo en pie después de caer como anteriormente había hecho, al acercarse le vio jadeante y sangrando.

Los niños llegaron y arrojaron piedras al lugar.

— ¡No le di! ¡Qué mala suerte!—decían al no oírlo quejarse.

— ¡Yo si lo conseguiré! ¡Hazte a un lado!—trataban de ver por los barrotes, acercándose más.

— ¡Wuaff! ¡Wuaff!—se paró en dos patas cerca de la ventana asustando a los niños cuando alcanzó apenas a rozar con sus colmillos el dedo de uno de ellos.

— ¡Me mordió!—gritaba el niño al que alcanzara, alejándose.

— ¡Corran!—los otros también se alejaron.

— ¡Maldito perro!—el último de ellos lanzó una piedra con formas puntiagudas antes de marcharse, que si le alcanzó a lastimar su ojo izquierdo, que comenzó a sangrar.

— ¡Baka moyashi! ¡No pedí tu ayuda!—trató de levantarse pero no lo consiguió.

— ¿Qué tan mal estás?—se acercó más preocupado por el gato que por su ojo.

— ¡No te me acerques!—no quería la lástima de nadie.

— ¡Esto es lo que hacen los humanos! ¡¿Puedes verlo?!—reafirmaba su palabra de no confiar en nadie.

Claro que entendía, el gato sólo había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con personas malas, por eso desconfiaba de todos, además por lo que había dicho al conocerse seguramente se habría enfrentado a fieros perros que gustaban de cazar gatos.

Pero él estaba preocupado y no iba a ceder al deseo del gato de que no se le acercara.

—No puedo abandonar lo que está frente a mí. ¡Por eso quiero protegerte! Sé que no todos los humanos son malos ¡Por favor confía en mi!—a pesar de sus palabras el gato no se lo dejaría fácil.

Pero luego de una no muy larga pelea, a causa de la falta de fuerzas y movimiento del gato, el cachorro lo aprisionó entre sus patas delanteras comenzando a lamer sus heridas para limpiarlas, estando solos, sin humanos que les atendieran, ese era su único ungüento, afortunadamente su saliva tenía propiedades curativas (**3**).

El resignado gato sólo siguió insultándolo cuanto pudo… Se quedaron dormidos poco después, teniéndole el cachorro bien agarrado para que no tratara de irse en ese estado…

Despertando en la noche se dedico a observar la herida del cachorro, odiaba deber "favores" así que comenzó a limpiarla de forma suave, el otro solo se quejó un poco pero no despertó, después de acabar volvió a dormir, acurrucándose en el cuerpo del otro, aquel contacto no era tan desagradable y estando el cachorro dormido no se enteraría de la debilidad que provocaba en él su calidez y bondad…

A la mañana siguiente el cachorro le dio el pescado que le dejasen los niños antes de irse. Y como prácticamente le obligó a aceptarlo se lo comió a regañadientes, y no le dirigió la palabra el restó de los días que permaneció ahí hasta que estuvo mejor, lo suficiente para poder moverse tan ágil como solía. Pero el cachorro llevaba más días sin comer, además de anteriormente haber estado mal comiendo, sumándosele el hecho de que el agua que la lluvia dejase se había evaporado ya hacía días (**4**)…

—Morirás por tu amabilidad. Moyashi—dijo el gato saliendo por la ventana dejando al cachorro que estaba apenas consiente, estaba molesto con él por no preocuparse por si mismo…

Por su parte, el cachorro no quería creer en tan crueles palabras y esperaba con ansias la siguiente vez que le viera para tratar de pasar los muros que resguardaban el corazón del gato, así como también mantenía la esperanza de que sus dueños fueran por él.

Así pasaron los días pero ni un alma se acercó ni a la ventana.

Las ratas del lugar se burlaban de él descaradamente en su cara, sus fuerzas lo habían casi abandonado ya no podía asustarlas como antes hacía, sabía que moriría en cualquier momento y nadie iría por él.

—"El gato tenía razón"—pensó apenas consiente, sus parpados pesaban, estaba a punto de dormirse, pero un ruido se escuchó de pronto, llevando su borrosa vista al origen.

— ¡Jah!... Ahora tu esperanza morirá contigo…—se burló desde la ventana.

—Lo siento… Te… salvaré… la… próxima…vez…—le sonrió con todas sus fuerzas dedicándole su último brillo de felicidad al verle una vez más.

El gato vio como todo rastro de luz desaparecía de los demacrados ojos del cachorro, la próxima vez que se vieran no sería más en esa vida…

— ¿Salvarme? ¡Jeh! "Es absurdo. Perro tonto. En vez de morir con furia en tus orbes al ser traicionado por quienes protegiste sólo piensas en salvarme"—entró al lugar tambaleándose hasta el cachorro.

—Como si me importara—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerto, recargado en el cuerpo del contrario.

Desde que se fuera la última vez que estuvo ahí se dedicó a buscar comida para el cachorro empero, en su búsqueda por un gran bocadillo, había sido envenenado…

.

.

_Los años pasan y muchas almas se buscan a través de las diferentes épocas, pocas tienen la fortuna de estar en la misma que a quien buscan, algunas pueden reconocerse apenas sus miradas se cruzan…_

"En cuanto supe que habías vuelto a este mundo me encarne también en un cuerpo. Tú ya llevabas tres años más que yo en esta época. Entonces, desee estar en un lugar en que no hubieras buscado, porque aun guardo las esperanzas de no ser yo el único que desea este encuentro.

Los años pasan y casi tengo ganas de burlarme de mi mismo. Pues me es gracioso que la historia que me ha tocado vivir es parecida a aquella en que te conocí. Buscándote en otras vidas no pude encontrarte me preguntó si podré encontrarte esta vez.

Siendo un exorcista podré viajar a varias partes buscando la inocencia y también buscándote a ti, pues mi deseo de estar a tu lado está tatuado en mi alma y va más allá de mi promesa en está vida.

Apenas llego a la congregación, una sombra cae de pronto y unos fieros ojos se encuentran con los míos, paralizándome.

¡Que horrible!

— ¡Todo esto no es más que un malentendido!—trató de explicarme.

—Con mi Mugen, yo… te partiré en dos—pero mis palabras llegan a oídos sordos y nuevamente _Mugen_ (**5**) me amenaza.

—Socorro…—estoy totalmente acorralado contra un muro, mientras que ni su espada ni su vista se apartan de mí. Y a pesar del miedo que siento una afirmación asalta mi mente:

_Él es el gato._

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les vaya gustado…! Y le hayan entendido…

Información del contexto en general:

Sé que hay ocasiones en que las perras desconocen a los cachorros que no sienten suyos, por lo que los hacen a un lado…

Por otro lado, se dice que los ojos son el espejo del alma y si vez los ojos de otra persona que sea una de tus almas gemelas le reconocerás. Y las almas gemelas no necesariamente son o fueron amantes, pueden tener diferente rol a lo largo de sus reencarnaciones… Y según algo que leí, nosotros somos quienes elegimos quienes serán nuestros padres y demás encuentros…

(**1**) _Moyashi_: Sobre esto, no creo que un gato se asuste del _brote de una planta_, que es como lo ve.

(**2**) _Mugen_: En este caso use "_Infinito_" y no "Seis ilusiones" como traducción de _Mugen_ (**5**).

(**3**)Tuve una vez un gato que era bien callejero y le pasaba de todo, a veces no sabíamos que darle y luego de unos días ya estaba bien, igual mi perro y ellos solo se la pasaban lamiéndose las heridas.

(**4**) He oído por ahí, que aún sin alimento, teniendo agua el cuerpo sobrevive…


	2. Chapter 2

**LA RAZÓN DEL GATO**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**AU **Un cachorro albino conoce a un gato… Y vidas después se reencuentran… ¡**Por el día de la amistad**!... **¿Yullen?**... podría ser…

**Advertencia:** Forma de redacción no uniforme… Creo… Y partes de la llegada de Allen a la Orden hasta la misión en Martel (muchas)… Cambio de POV…

**N/A:** Que gusto, que les guste XD Jajaja

**Sobre los reviews:**

yuki-souma te adelantaste a mi trama, pero me haces feliz porque ahora se que si se entendió como quería…

NIKONIKO-CHAN no te preocupes no hubo concurso, o no que yo sepa o.o…

Neko Arimasu Sekai a mi también me gusta eso de las reencarnaciones, saber que puedes volver a ver a alguien en otra vida, es muy bonito, y ellos se encontraran, sin duda, más de una vez…

vaneblackwolf espero que el encanto no se acabe con la continuación…

Kurozumi Me haces feliz, captaste algo que yo quería mostrar…

**DEDICADO A: ¡¡TODOS USTEDES!!**

**ESPECIALMENTE A: yuki-souma, NIKONIKO-CHAN, Neko Arimasu Sekai, vaneblackwolf,** **Kurozumi, crizzy-chan**. Gracias por sus comentarios y/o agregarlo a sus favoritos.

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**LA RAZÓN DEL GATO**

Las puertas se abren poco después. Es una fortuna que se arreglara el malentendido ahora empezaremos de nuevo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kanda!—se detiene ante mi llamado.

—Te… llamas así, ¿verdad? En cantado de conocerte—aun me mira mal, pero no importa.

—No le pienso dar la mano a alguien que está maldito—dice y continúa su camino.

— ¡Espera! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No soy tu enemigo!—le grito pero no voltea más. Además él…

¿Me discriminó…? ¡Y ni siquiera me escuchó!

Creo que es peor que la vez anterior…

—Acaba de volver de una misión y está un poco cansado—dice la asistente del supervisor.

Siendo así, tal vez mañana las cosas entre nosotros mejoren…

Es luego de bastantes cosas y explicaciones que me doy cuenta que nuestra situación parece ser algo más complicada de lo que pensé. Pero…

Por fin lo he conseguido, Mana. ¡Estoy en la línea de inicio!

"Sigue avanzando y no te detengas. Continúa caminando"

Es lo que siempre me decías….siendo el viajero aquella vez y mi padre en esta vida.

No me interesa el destino. He escogido mi camino.

Yo prometo que, no importa el costo, no dejaré de caminar. Seguiré caminando hasta que deje de existir…

Pensé firmemente, sin embargo, al llegar la mañana me sentí demasiado ingenuo por creer que las cosas mejorarían, pues nuevamente un lio se ha desatado y otra vez estás involucrado y yo contigo.

—Para. Perdona que me meta donde no me llaman… pero ésta no es la forma de decir las cosas—otra vez estoy en tu camino.

—…Suéltame, moyashi…—y no estás contento por ello.

Un momento…

¡¿Moyashi?!

De nuevo piensas llamarme así. No lo permitiré así no recuerdes quien soy, o quizá lo haces a posta.

—Soy Allen—te corrijo.

— ¡Jah! Si no mueres en un mes, recordaré tu nombre. Aquí hay muchos que mueren, como estos idiotas—dices, tan altanero como te recuerdo.

—Te dije que no es buena forma de decirlo—por fin sueltas tu agarre ante la presión de mi brazo.

—Pronto morirás… Odio a los de tu tipo—ahora todo tu enojo esta dirigido sólo a mí.

—Gracias por avisar—pero no me dejo intimidar y le hago frente a tu mirada.

Quiero llevarme bien contigo, pero realmente eres molestó. Y creo que me vez como una molestia de la que te quieres deshacer.

Toda una lástima para ti que, justo en ese momento, nos llamen a la sala de control para darnos una misión…

— ¡¿Juntos?!—replicamos a unísono en cuanto nos enteramos.

— ¡¿He de ir con este garbanzo maldito?!—reclamas al supervisor.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?!—y yo te reclamo a ti.

¡Que horror! Mi primera misión será contigo, apenas y te he vuelto a ver y ya tengo que lidiar con tu empeorado carácter.

Pero no me daré por vencido. Ya lo he dicho: no importa el costo, no dejaré de caminar…"

.

"Gracias al lunático supervisor ahora estoy con el moyashi en un mismo vagón con un mismo destino…

Que fastidio…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esta leyenda con la inocencia?—preguntas.

—Chih—que estúpido…

— ¡Ah! Acabas de pensar que soy un estúpido, ¿Verdad?—aciertas.

—Pues no—pero yo niego.

— ¡Claro que si!—reafirmas.

Ignorando eso, comienzo a explicarte, pronto el rastreador continúa, y entonces sales del compartimiento para conversar educadamente con él.

Sigues siendo un cachorro estúpido, aunque debo admitir que vas mejorando en eso de captar amenazar y burlas.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ambos hemos cambiado de forma, pero nuevamente estás cerca de mí…

Aun así… No pareces saber quien soy… Ni siquiera creo que recuerdes tu estúpida promesa. Además…

—Si encontramos inocencia…—escucho menciona el buscador justo en el momento en que salgo.

—Entonces es cuando… nos toca a nosotros—finalizó su oración, observándote con fijeza.

Deberías haberte dado cuenta también, ambos tenemos una misión propia de esta vida, no hay razón para quedar atrapados en el pasado. Mucho menos, si es uno tan distante…

—Ya casi hemos llegado—les menciono, es momento de empezar con esto.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar puedes darte idea de la situación en que estamos.

—Todos están muertos—sentencio.

—………. —tú sólo guardas silencio.

—Oye tú… Te lo diré antes de comenzar… No me importa si quieres que te asesinen; si terminas siendo un estorbo, te dejare atrás. En la guerra siempre hay sacrificios, así que ni pienses que somos compañeros—puede que sea otra época pero eso no cambiará nada entre nosotros.

—No me gusta tu forma de hablar—es tu respuesta, pero no tengo tiempo de replicar nada en contra. Pronto una explosión y un derrumbe llaman nuestra atención, enseguida saltas y te diriges al lugar.

—Ese idiota—Idiota actuó antes de pensar. Sigues siendo un impulsivo.

Por mi parte desenvaino a Mugen, no hay tiempo para perder, en cuanto tengo al dichoso fantasma de Martel me alejó.

El akuma grita pero es a ti a quien me dirijo.

—No te ayudaré. Fue tu culpa por dejarte llevar por tus emociones—te lo advertí y lo repito.

— ¡Está bien! Yo te alcanzo… Tienes a la inocencia, no tengo de qué preocuparme… Destruiré a este akuma y luego te alcanzaré…—estás depositando tu confianza en mí y planeas volver a mi lado…

Lo sé… que deseo creer en tu palabra otra vez, pero no mirare atrás, las palabras no importan los actos si…

Y a pesar de ser abrumador, este sentimiento de ansiedad, tampoco…

Poco después se me informa que no se sabe tu paradero, pero no tengo tiempo para perder en ti o al menos trato de convencerme de ello…

—Ustedes vinieron a tomar mi corazón, ¿no es así?—declara el muñeco.

—De ser posible, lo quisiera ahora—ante mis palabras la mujer junto al muñeco reacciona sorprendida.

Me recuerda un poco a ti, con un fuerte sentido de protección aun si no puede hacer nada…

El buscador ha llegado, puedo ver en Tim a tu enemigo.

—Ese moyashi dejo que copiaran su brazo…— ¡Me las va a pagar! Cachorro tonto otra vez tus palabras son más grandes que tú…

Como sea… de momento he de continuar con mi misión.

— ¡No están! Es… ¡Escaparon! Maldición… ¿A donde se fueron?—la rabia me invade, he sido burlado por esos dos…

—Joven Kanda detrás de usted…—volteó ante lo dicho por el buscador y me encuentro con un inverso tú.

—Al parecer tenemos a alguien realmente estúpido aquí—lo destruiré sin miramientos, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

— ¡No podrás hacer nada!—aun viendo lágrimas en sus ojos no me detendré porque se que no eres tú.

Pero entonces _tú_ te interpones entre mi ataque y ese impostor…

— ¡Moyashi! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué proteges a un akuma?— ¡No lo entiendo y exijo una explicación!

— ¿Qué?— ¡es el buscador…!

— ¡Ese Thoma es un akuma!—adviertes, y el akuma me ataca.

—Guh—su ataque da de lleno, puedo sentir un profundo dolor propagarse por mi cuerpo.

—Ka… ¡Kanda!—y tu preocupada voz me alcanza.

—Desgraciado… ¿Desde cuándo?—apenas tengo fuerzas para hablar.

— ¡Ahora voy a matarte!—al terminar su explicación la presión en mi cuello aumenta.

— ¡AAH!—pero no suplicare por piedad, cosa nada divertida para el monstruo que arremete incansable en mi contra, con la copia de tu brazo y su propio puño.

— ¿No has muerto?—pregunta, puedo ver una gran cantidad de mi sangre en mis ropas y el suelo, pero me mantengo en pie.

—Yo… No puedo morir hasta encontrar a esa persona… —Yo… Soy un idiota… pero quiero encontrarte nuevamente… encontré a la persona que tiene tu alma…quiero que me recuerdes…

— ¡Maldito!—a pesar de la oscuridad que me rodea puedo oír tu voz, estás enojado, no, enfurecido…

Mi cuerpo ha perdido fuerza y ha caído al suelo…

— ¡Kanda!—puedo sentir tu respiración sobre mi rostro poco después, estás preocupado y nuevamente vienes con tu maldita amabilidad, has olvidado mis palabras, vas ha morir por culpa de ella.

—Ah… Ah…—Y esta vez ni siquiera puse resistencia, deberías haberme abandonado como dije que lo haría contigo, pero en cambio cargas con mi cuerpo mal herido…

Tenemos una misión, te lo recuerdo, pero no estás dispuesto a dejar a ninguno de los dos, ni al buscador ni a mí…

También estás herido pero no puedo hacer nada, como en el pasado.

Mis fuerzas son menos a cada pasó e inevitablemente la inconsciencia me atrapa lentamente por culpa de la calidez que desprendes…

— ¡Déjame quedarme a su lado hasta el final!—la voz de la muñeca llega a mis oídos nuevamente.

Se lo que quieres responder pero eso es…

— ¡Imposible! ¿Esperar hasta que este viejo muera? No podemos conceder ese deseo… ¡Vinimos aquí a proteger la inocencia! ¡Toma el corazón de esa muñeca ahora!—te exijo debes recordar nuestra misión en está vida.

—No… ¡No lo haré! Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo— ¿cómo…?

—Ese abrigo no es almohada para heridos. ¡Es el uniforme de exorcista! Hay sacrificios que se tienen que hacer, novato…—arrojó esa prenda contra ti y de mi enfado tomo fuerzas para levantarme, pasando junto a ti.

—Por favor. No lo hagas…—suplica la muñeca.

—Detente…—el anciano replica en cuanto Mugen, apuntando a ellos, responde por mí a sus suplicas vanas.

—Entonces, yo lo haré… ¿Estará bien si yo soy el sacrificio?—te pones entre esos patéticos seres y yo.

—Sólo quieren que su deseo se vuelva realidad. ¡Hasta ese momento, no puedo quitarle la inocencia a esta muñeca! Yo… si destruyo a ese akuma, no habrá problema en esperar, ¿Verdad? ¡Andar haciendo sacrificios por una guerra…! ¡Siempre será en vano!—furioso, te golpeo con mi puño derecho usando gran parte de mis fuerzas.

De nuevo te sacrificarás ¡¿Por qué?!

Las heridas me recuerdan que siguen ahí, haciéndome caer dolorido frente a ti, pero continuo mi reclamo…

— ¡Eres un idiota…! El ofrecerte por unos extraños…— ¡¿por qué te sacrificarías por estos idiotas?, no lo comprendo…!

¡No me has salvado a mí aún, entonces porque tratas de salvar a alguien más!

—¡¡¿Qué no hay nada importante para ti?!!— ¡¿Te has olvidado de mí?! ¡¿De tus estúpidas palabras antes de abandonarme?! Son las respuestas que realmente exijo pero lo encubro preguntándolo así, mientras tú continúas con tu rostro ladeado por mi golpe. Entonces tu mirada se nubla por la melancolía…

¿Lo recuerdas? ¡¿_Me_ recuerdas?!

—Hace mucho tiempo… había algo importante. Es muy triste que ya no tenga una razón. Solamente no quiero que algo así suceda. Eso es todo. Sólo soy un pequeño ser humano…Mi corazón sólo es tocado por lo que ve, no por lo que el mundo necesite. No puedo abandonar lo que está frente a mí. ¡Por eso quiero protegerlo!—un pequeño ser humano, un cachorro… no hay diferencia…

Desde entonces y ahora eres igual… Vas por ahí queriendo salvar a cualquiera…

No se si lo has dicho por mí o por alguien más…

Empero, ante nuestros ojos tus deseos son atacados junto a quienes quieres proteger, tu nueva oportunidad de salvar a alguien te es arrebatada…

Tu brazo no logra alcanzarlos y sus cuerpos caen…

¿Demasiado para ti?

— ¡Regrésame esa inocencia! ¡Regrésala!—tu tono es imperativo ahora.

—Su inocencia esta reaccionando al enojo—además… ¿qué es esa aura asesina que emites?

Saltas, impaciente, tienes intención de atacar pero…

— ¡Idiota! ¡Tu arma aún no toma su forma completa!—me preocupó por un instante, sorprendiéndome enseguida.

— ¡Le dio!—tu ataque ha logrado alcanzar al akuma, pero es insuficiente, además has sido atrapado y aparentemente atravesado.

Sé que estás bien. Porque esa ira por matar aún no desaparece…

— ¡No te perdonaré!—luchas con todas tus fuerzas y sonríes confiado por la fuerza que has descubierto en ti. Tu mirada es determinada y fiera, aquella que muestras cuando quieres ayudar a alguien, como cuando me defendiste a mí, porque estando herido fui consiente de ella antes de que fueras herido…

— ¡¿Por qué perdí?!—el akuma no entiende que su único limite es él, porque incluso teniendo la misma arma el que la usa es diferente. Su realidad es que el único que puede explotar el poder de un arma antiakuma es un exorcista. Mientras la inocencia se sincronice más con el exorcista, el poder será mucho mayor…

— ¡¿…?!—el akuma se sorprende tanto como yo al verte toser sangre y volver a la normalidad.

— ¡Te tengo!—y no dejará pasar esa oportunidad que le has dado.

— ¡¿…?! ¡Kanda…!—mi cuerpo se movió ágil ante tu descuido, también.

—Chih—y te protejo a pesar de que dije que no lo haría, por eso estás pasmado.

— ¡¡Eres un idiota bueno para nada!! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre quedarse sin fuerzas en un momento así?! ¡¡¿No eras tú el idiota que dijo que protegería a esos dos?!!—reclamó fúrico y te estremeces por ello, pero aun no termino.

— ¡Odio a los imbéciles ingenuos como tú! ¡Y los odio aún más cuando no cumplen sus promesas!—piensas morir antes que yo otra vez. ¡Eso no pienso permitirlo! Así deba forzar este cuerpo…

—Aah… Así que me odias sea por lo que sea… No es que me haya quedado sin energías…Sólo estoy descansando…—estás cabizbajo pero haces una broma mientras sonríes ligeramente, de algún modo eso está bien para mí.

—Nada más me haces enojar, moyashi…—acabaré con esto de una vez, y para empezar me deshago de la molesta copia de tu brazo.

La muñeca no me importa ni siquiera tus palabras, pero será divertido verte intentar llevarme la contraria otra vez…

Ambos acabamos con el maldito akuma y han pasado dos días de eso. Ahora desgraciadamente tengo que oír la queja del supervisor.

—Tengo un problema con él, Komui! ¡No puedo llevarme con él!—reclamó continuando la labor de sacar vendajes innecesarios, empiezo a ser consiente de lo que significa tenerte de nuevo en mi vida.

—Tú no te llevas bien con nadie, ¿dónde está Allen?—ciertamente no conmigo…

— Él aún esta en la ciudad con esa muñeca—digo despectivo, sin que me importe realmente el hecho y bla bla… cosas sin importancia por doquier.

—Tu siguiente misión será diferente…—nuevamente me alejaré por un tiempo de ti, por ahora quizá sea lo mejor…

Más tarde, te encuentro sentado en unas escalinatas con la cabeza gacha…

— ¿Por qué duermes? ¿No deberías estar haciendo guardia?—llamó tu atención sin tratar de ser amable.

—¡…! ¿AAh? ¿Qué hace aquí alguien que necesitaba meses para recuperarse?—pero no consigo que me mires.

—Ya estoy bien—tomó asiento algunos escalones más abajo.

—Es mentira…—reprochas.

— ¡Cállate!—y nuevamente quiero dominarte, sin embargo…

—Tengo un mensaje de Komui… Me iré a mi siguiente misión… Tienes que llevarte la inocencia a los cuarteles…—terminó y espero tu respuesta.

—…Entendido—respondes luego de un poco de silencio.

Maldito cachorro, no puedo ignorarte cuando te pones así, pero nunca lo has notado…

Que me pongo mordaz cuando quiero animarte…

—… Si te duele…apaga la muñeca. Ya no es Lala ¿no?—incómodamente, doblego mi orgullo un poco.

—Pero es su promesa. Sólo Guzol puede apagarla—pero tú no lo notas y piensas cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a ella antes que la que hicieras a mí.

—Eres un idiota…Somos destructores, no salvadores—eso me molesta. Entonces recuerdo que ya no somos los mismos de aquel tiempo y nuestras condiciones han cambiado.

—Lo sé. Pero yo…—no terminas tu respuesta, la muñeca ha dejado de cantar.

Llegamos al lugar y podemos darnos cuenta que has cumplido tu promesa: la dejaste cantar hasta quebrarse. Entonces…

— Oi, ¿Qué sucede?— ¿Por qué lloras?

—Kanda… sin importar que sea verdad lo que digas, quiero ser alguien que salve, aunque destruya—dices aun con lágrimas.

Moyashi… Eres un idiota…

Aun hoy no lo entiendes… Me caes mal, porque de algún modo te acercas más a mí que cualquiera.

.

El tiempo ha pasado, hemos superado muchas cosas y aun seguimos vivos a pesar de nuestras ya escritas muertes. No obstante, nuevamente eres tú quien está en precaria situación.

Traición ¿Eh…?

¿Te parece familiar?

Pronto estarás encerrado en una prisión para humanos mientras estoy en una misión junto al conejo.

Ahora te llevan hacía allá con tus poderes sellados y esa ropa de prisionero (**6**).

Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un instante y entonces paso a tu lado, tratando de ignorarte, empero, te detienes en ese instante y sabes que me percato de ello, a pesar de no detener mis pasos en ningún momento.

—Sobreviviré, _Gato-san_—dices demasiado convencido, sonriéndome, a pesar de que ninguno ve al otro eso puedo saberlo, porque te conozco bien.

— ¡Jeh!—te sonrió de lado, seguro que recordarás los viejos tiempos o mejor sería decir: época.

—Andando, Walker—tus carceleros te apresuran, no tienes derecho a hablar.

— ¿Yuu?—el conejo a mi lado no lo entiende, a qué te refieres y porque he entendido tu mensaje, él es un 'bookman' y por eso debería saberlo todo, pero no sabe nada de nuestros 'primeros yo'. No necesita saberlo.

No hay nada que decir.

También estás al tanto de quien fui, no eres tan estúpido como pensé…

Espero volverte a ver, aun cuando se que es ahora que las condiciones para que volvamos a encontrarnos son lejanas…

.

A pesar de ser poco nuestro tiempo, pareció avanzar lentamente desde aquella vez que te vi, sonriéndome con cierta complicidad…

Ahora te tengo en mis brazos, nuevamente te protegí inconscientemente, estamos ocultos de ese asqueroso monstruo de alma tan repugnante que llega a enfermarte, nunca antes peleamos contra uno igual. Pelear incansablemente es algo que ya hicimos y necesitábamos retirarnos estratégicamente, para recuperar fuerzas y continuar…

—Kanda…—me llamas, haciendo que instintivamente amplíe mis sentidos sobre lo que nos rodea, para así poder responder a tu llamado viéndote de reojo.

—Estás herido—un corte en mi mejilla hecho con algún escombró llamó tu atención, logrando que haga una mueca de molestia ante tu toque. Para después sorprenderme con tu lengua sobre él.

Es entonces que lo recuerdas, que ya no somos animales y este tipo de contacto tiene un significado diferente para los humanos, y te sonrojas, apartando la vista de mi, avergonzado.

—Quizá si lo haces continuamente logres que cierre, Moyashi—mi tono es soberbio ante el recuerdo de aquella noche en que hiciste lo mismo.

—Ba… ¡Bakanda!—y tu sonrojo aumenta, no parece que lo hayas entendido como yo.

—Shhh—te hago callar mientras hundo tu rostro en mi pecho, ese monstruo está cerca… siento tus manos posadas sobre mi pecho aprisionar con fuerza mi ropa, pero no puedo saber 'porqué', simplemente te acercó aún más a mí…

A penas se aleja, tu voz vuelve alcanzarme:

—Lo siento—dices en un susurro que puedo oír perfectamente.

— ¡Tsk! ¿Por qué demonios te disculpas?—no te entiendo.

—Lo siento, _Gato-san_—repites mientras haces mayor presión y tus ojos se humedecen.

'_Gato-san'…_ Es así como me llamas cuando buscas hacer referencia al pasado. Es entonces que puedo entenderlo perfectamente, te estás despidiendo nuevamente, sabes que puedes ganar pero no estás seguro de seguir vivo después de eso…

Después de todo, se dice que los perros pueden sentir la muerte venidera y ver al espíritu de la misma; y ciertamente puedes ver las almas… No sabes cuanto odio todo eso…

Está vez eres tú quien se estremece, y es debido al contacto de mi lengua con tus ojos…

— Moyashi idiota…No podrás ver al akuma con los ojos empañados—me excuso patéticamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón—una sonrisa se instala en tu rostro nuevamente, relajándote ante mi, puedes ver mis verdaderas intenciones aunque yo no lo quiera así…

¡Tch!

Tu calidez es adictivamente reconfortante por lo que lentamente comienzo a soltarte, estamos en medio de una guerra y el ruido del desastre, así como los gritos de desesperación y aliento, al fondo, son clara prueba de ello. Ambos lo sabemos: que debemos continuar batallando…

.

Son tantas las malditas situaciones que se han dado, aun así…Tal cual lo dijiste, sobreviviste a la prisión en esta ocasión y aún después de ella... Se bien que eres un perro de los más fieles, tanto con esos idiotas como conmigo. Sin embargo, nuevamente moriré a tu lado...

Éramos sólo armas para esos humanos inútiles y como tal, nos hemos desgastado en batalla hasta rompernos.

Ésta irrazonable guerra milenaria se ha acabado, y su final también es el nuestro…

El cielo esta teñido en diversos tonos de carmín y ocre, el aire es pesado y propaga el asqueroso olor a muerte junto a grandes cantidades de humo por doquier, habiendo en cada rincón devastación y dolor…

Siendo así, no entiendo, porque estamos sonriéndonos estúpidamente, usando nuestras últimas fuerzas en ello. Escucho también las lejanas voces de aquellos que llegamos a llamar amigos, están llamándonos. Entre escombros, usando sus pocas fuerzas, tratan desesperadamente de encontrarnos.

No obstante, seré solo yo quien vea la última luz de tus orbes…

Y sólo yo el ser para quien está dirigida… mientras tú te tragas toda mi oscuridad…

Ninguno tiene fuerzas para decir la más insignificante palabra, pero se que tu promesa sigue en pie, una calidez me embarga de pronto como se que a ti ha hecho. Pero no la tranquilidad, nuevamente te he perdido, pero se que nuevamente me buscarás… Moyashi…

.

.

_Las épocas cambian y algunos encuentros se repiten… ¿Volverán a reconocerse las almas?_

Es invierno, la nieve cae cruel con fuerza, una tormenta se ha desatado; las siluetas borrosas de dos personas apenas pueden apreciarse. Un pequeño niño se encuentra sentado sobre la fría nieve observando fijamente los ojos de un adolecente que le tiende la mano, estando de cuclillas frente a él.

— ¿Vas a salvarme?—pregunta con burla el niño de oscuros ojos.

—Si. Siempre—responde el joven de ojos claros, con determinada voz.

— ¡Jeh…!—sus manos se entrelazan, el calor de sus cuerpos se encuentra en un abrazo.

_Otra vez se han reconocido. Una nueva oportunidad de ser felices ha nacido._

_¿Felices?_

_La felicidad la encontraron en el momento en que sus ojos encontraron los del contrario. La vida puede ser desdichada, pero un simple encuentro, un simple ser, puede ser más importante en sus vidas que las peores desgracias que aparezcan en su contra…_

.

.

"**Ingenuo. Nunca aceptaré que la promesa esté cumplida. Porque quiero que sigas a **_**mi**_** lado"**

"**Aun si llegará a cumplir mi promesa **_**no me separaría de ti**_**. Porque eres importante para mí"**

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…! Y le hayan entendido…

(**6**) _Como_ en el capítulo 165 del Manga.

_**La razón del gato para tener al cachorro a su lado es que le quiere, de hecho lo hizo desde el principio, pero no lo dirá abiertamente. Al ser envenenado la última cosa que quiso hacer fue ver al cachorro…**_

**Recuerden que los gatos son orgullosos y posesivos, mientras que los perros son fieles a pesar de todo.**

**Y yo se que si pueden llevarse bien, porque no sólo en mi casa sino también por mi escuela he visto este tipo de convivencia…**

**¡Gracias por su tiempo…!**


End file.
